Again We Meet
by RyanEX
Summary: At a funeral Heero and Relena meet again after four years(One Shot)


Again We Meet   
  
*Ashes to ashes.Dust to dust*   
  
Her veil covered her features,but she supposed it didn't really matter since only ten people attended the funeral of Milliardo Peacecraft.Better known as Zechs Marquis.And these ten were the only ones who knew of her continuing existence.Their reactions were diverse.   
  
Wufei gave a look filled with contempt before turning his attention back to the coffin.Sally's look was pitying at her loss....and probably for her partners' behaviour.   
  
Duo gave her an uncertain smile,as Hilde tightened her grip on his hand.She was glad those two had made up.It had hurt her deeply when Duo had left Hilde on her account.   
  
Quatre and Dorothy stood next to her.They were the only others besides Hilde she'd taken into her confidence.And it was Quatre who had informed her of Zech's attack.   
  
Une kept a calm demeanor but her face was hard,and looked older,more worn since the last time she'd seen her eight years ago   
  
Noin stood a bit apart from the group,holding a baby in her arms.She nodded at her,but her expression remained neutral.   
  
*I never knew they had a child*   
  
She had avoided looking at him.Not wanting the memories.Yet her gaze raked the small group focusing on the slim form of an older Heero Yuy.As if sensing her gaze he swung his blue-eyed gaze to her.His eyes once so easy for her to read,were now ice to her.They moved toward one another angling away from the others.   
  
"You came...."he kept his tone neutral.   
  
"Did you think I'd miss my own brother's funeral?"   
  
The blue in his eyes deepened somewhat and someting seemed on the tip of his tongue,but instead,"How's the life of a housewife treating you?"   
  
She smiled,her first real one in weeks,"It's preferable caring for babies of your own than for the big ones that inhabit Government."   
  
He smiled as well...but it just as quickly faded,"and how is..................Trowa?"He spat out the last word.   
  
"I'm surprised you hadn't heard,Heero."her voice was sad.   
  
His voice though gentle carried an edge to it,"I'm not the Perfect Soldier of four years ago.Now I'm just Heero Yuy."   
  
She winced at his tone,and the memory.Utilizing a viciousness no one had ever known he'd possessed he'd gotten the information on her from Quatre,Dorothy and Hilde.On arrival Trowa had tried to stop him,only to have Heero demonstrate,on his body,why the Foundation and the scientists had called him 'The Perfect Soldier'.   
  
The crying of the twins and the gunshot she'd fired had stopped him from snapping Trowa's neck.Now.....she looked at him,and could not find any sign of the monster that had attacked her ex-husband.   
  
"He met an old friend.Midii Une."She said.The pain though dulled by the past year,still cut deep."We decided that maybe it was better if we went our seperate ways."   
  
"I see.......,"he was quiet."I'm sorry."   
  
"Are you?"She challenged him."Are you really?"   
  
He raised his face,eyes flashing."Despite my feelings for clown boy,we both wanted the same thing.We wanted you........and we wanted you to be happy."   
  
She snorted.She was getting upset she realised,but then again he'd always had that effect on her,"You had a very funny way of showing it."   
  
"You're the last person to be feeling sorry for yourself,"he snapped at her."Look around.Small colony wars.Wars here on Earth.We had to rebuild the Gundams because those three couldn't...or wouldn't believe that you were necessary for peace.Know how many people died the first year you were gone.Forty-seven thousand.The next year.seveny-eight thousand.You were young?So were we.So was Sylvia Noventa who was,and still is the head of the Young Life Relocation program.Your own brother was killed by terrorists who tried to take over the Sanq Kingdom in the name of God.....or Allah....or whoever."   
  
"Please....."she begged him.   
  
Heero stopped,seeing her tears.He unclenched his fists,awkwardly wrapping her in a light hug."I'm sorry."   
  
"No.You were right,"she whispered softly."But it had felt like the right thing at the time.And now it's too late to do anything."   
  
"Maybe not,"he replied."I have some friends I could talk to.And I'm sure the others do as well."   
  
"Heero?"   
  
He looked at her,"It will take some time.........."   
  
"I don't mind,"she replied holding onto his arm.   
  
He looked down at her,sadness mingling with longing,"Don't...."   
  
"Heero?"   
  
"Heero."   
  
They turned at Noin's call.She moved up towards them the baby held lightly in her arms,"Everyone's going to Quatr's.Will you be joining us.......Relena?"   
  
"Joining.....you..."in the brief moment it took for Noin's words to register.She noticed two things.The matching bands they both wore on their wrists.And the features of Noin's child.It had distinct Asiatic features and deep blue eyes that could only come from one source.   
  
"I...I...I'm sorry.No,"she stammered."I have somewhere else I need to be."   
  
"I see,"she said,sympathy in her eyes."Quatre will be most disappointed."   
  
She turned back to Heero,a strange feeling deep in the pit of her stomach,"Goodbye Heero."   
  
"Goodbye......Relena."   
  
Watching as she walked off,Noin turned to her husband,"What's wrong."   
  
"Nothing,"he replied,forcing a smile.He kissed her gently before wrapping his arm around her,steering her back to their friends.His mind focused on his first love and hoping that she would come to them tomorrow.   
  
*Life moves on Relena.You taught me that.But maybe now it's my turn to teach you*   
  
________________________   
  
I wrote the overall plot behind this one years ago.Just never found the right way to bring it out,since,though I love angst,writing it is just not my thing.   
  
I was also feeling frustrated when I wrote it.I decided against writing one of my ongoing fics in this mood,instead focusing on an oldie.   
  
And finally,I wrote this after reading many an alt. fic as well as the 'Rel run away' arc that alot of writer's seem to like,but few ever truly explore what would happen worldwide if it happened.If they are willing to make a fifteen year old a senator she must wield some serious influence.The loss of that would surely cause a political vacuum that would allow crazies to capitalize on old grudges and feuds.That,at least,is my opinion. 


End file.
